A whole new Maddie!
by The WrItE fREaK
Summary: Maddie's father gets a wellpaid job in Australia so Maddie has to move there. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1: A whole new Maddie!

A/N: I don't own TSLOZAC anything you recognise I don't own.

It was Monday morning and all the Tipton employees began to come to work. All of them were dressed in their appropriate Tipton uniform except one - Maddie.

"Maddie," Moesby said angrily, "why aren't you in uniform, I have an inspection today!"

"I don't work here anymore!" Maddie said excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Well in those two weeks that I took off, my father got offered a job in Australia which is a very well-paid job. I'm moving to Australia and I don't have to work anymore!"

"Where am I going to find another candy counter girl," Moesby asked himself out loud as he paced up and down the lobby.

Zack came down to the lobby and saw 'responsible Maddie' running around the lobby.

"Maddie!" Zack yelled, standing in front of her, causing her to come to a halt.

"Yeah…"Maddie said, as if nothing was wrong.

"Why are you running around the lobby?" Maddie explained the whole story about how she wouldn't have to work anymore and that she was moving to Australia.

"Australia!" Zack yelled. "That's miles away from Boston!"

"Don't worry Zack, I'll come and visit Boston again," Maddie said reassuringly.

"It won't be the same, and you know that," Zack said tearfully, "couldn't you stay behind for me?" Maddie was about to scream at Zack for even suggesting that sort of thing but she held herself back.

"Zack," Maddie said, bending down to his level, " I've lived my life being poor and working when all the girls my age are hanging out with their friends and buying new clothes. This is the biggest thing that's every happened to me". There was an awkward silence.

"Okay…," Zack said as tears poured out of his eyes. He walked over to the elevator to tell his mum and Cody. As Zack walked in the elevator, London walked out.

" Hey Maddie, aren't you supposed to be working?," London asked. For the third time Maddie repeated her story.

" Your leaving!" London yelled loudly, making Moesby angry.

" Yeah I am," Maddie said, looking at the ground.

"I'll miss you Maddie," London said and walked slowly out the door.

Maddie sat down on the couch to think for a minute.

_I'm moving to Australia, to start a great new life. I'll have less worries because dad will be able to afford thing for me. So why do I feel so down in the dumps?_

" Tipton employee meeting!" Moesby yelled, disturbing Maddie's thoughts. Maddie got up to go but then she remembered that she no longer worked at the Tipton so she walked out the door.

PLEASE

PLEASE

PRETTY PLEASE (with the sugar on top)

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2:

A/N: No-one reviewed last chapter so could you please review, I really want to hear your feedback! I don't own TSLOZAC.

As the weeks went on, Maddie's departure to Australia came nearer. She had not been to the Tipton for over three weeks. Tonight, at midnight, was Maddie's flight. She had packed all her belongings and decided to go to the Tipton to say goodbye. She walked in through the revolving door and she saw Zack running up to her.

"Maddie!" he screamed. "When are you going?"

"Tonight," Maddie said. Before Zack could do anything, beside show his disappointment, London came barging past pushing Zack out of the way.

"Maddie! Are you seriously going?" London asked worriedly.

" Yeah… I really am," Maddie said uncomfortably.

" But Maddie you're the only person I trust and the only person I tell my problems to and well…"

"Well?"

"Well, I'll miss you Maddie," London said softly.

"I'll miss you too London," Maddie said.

"Maddie," Zack said, pushing in front of London, "seeing as it's your last day, why don't we organise that everyone in the Tipton will have a special lunch together at the Tipton."

" Oooohh what a great idea!" London said, clapping her hands. Maddie smiled at Zack gracefully.

" Come on Cody, lets ask Moesby," London said grabbing Zacks hand.

" I'm Zack NOT Cody".

"You are? Ohh and to think I always thought you were Cody,"

"Whatever," Zack said, rolling his eyes.

"Moesby!" London yelled in the middle of the lobby.

"I'm right here," Moesby said from behind her.

"Maddie's going tonight so could we have like a farewell party for her at lunch with all the Tipton staff and me, Zack and Cody?"

"Well, it's not entirely a bad idea and we have a lot of leftover food from last night".

"Yay you!" London said, jumping up and down. So a lunch was called for all the people in the Tipton. Everyone turned up as Maddie was quite popular. The food was great and the atmosphere was perfect. Everyone was laughing and chatting. Zack suddenly immerged from the table with a piece of paper.

"Attention everyone," he said as he banged the microphone. Everyone gradually became quiet.

"Maddie was a very special person to me so I've composed a poem for her.

_Maddie Maddie you are so fine, _

_The finest girl you'll ever find._

_You were always friendly and kind to me,_

_You never shooed me away._

_You'd always give me free chocolate,_

_Even when mom told you not to._

_When you move away my life will never be the same._

_**I LOVE YOU MADDIE.**_

Everyone cheered and Maddie walked over to Zack.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me," Maddie said looking at Zack tearfully. Before anyone could do anything else they had a little disruption. One angry man and wonman came in to the hall.

" Madeling!" it's 6:00, we're eating dinner because we have to head down to the airport at 7:00. We told you to be home by now!"

"Mum, dad, I'll come soon, please, just let me finish…"

"Madeline - we're not coming back here to pick you up!"

"I'll drop her home," Carrie said, putting her arm around Maddie.

"Okay, but be home by 6:30 - latest," her mother said as they both hurried out the door.

"Maddie, we have something for you," Moesby said, handing her a colourfully wrapped parcel.

"Open it on the plane," he said, "it'll be a great surprise".

"Thanks Moesby," Maddie said and surprisingly gave Moesby a hug.

"I think I'd better take you home now, hunny," Carrie said. Everyone was quiet. After a minute, Maddie walked out of the hall and everyone followed her. London came rushing up to her and gave her a big hug

" I'll miss you, London," Maddie cried. Several of the Tipton staff gave her a hug goodbye and cried with her. After a while, they all left and went back to their jobs.

"Mom, can I come with you to drop Maddie home?" Zack asked tearfully.

" Sure, hunny," Carrie said.

Carrie, Zack and Maddie left. For Maddie, her last time at the Tipton for a long, long time. She slowly walked out of the hotel, looking behind her was like looking at the past and going through the revolving door was like going into the future.


End file.
